Just Friends
by MidnightRazorHeart
Summary: Two unlikely friends meet up for their annual night at the local gay achi becomes a bit too tipsy while the two hang out at his achi and Hidan get into a heated conversation and Itachi admits he finds his friend attractive.What happens when Itachi and Hidan had one night of pleasure together?What will become of their relationship?MORE DESCRIPTION IN FIRST CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

**A** ** **HIDAN** AND ******ITACHI** LOVE STORY  
Based off, Inspired by, Rewritten, and Continuation of "Friendly Way" by Mettlei**

 **Rated M for Language and sexual content.**

 **Lots of smut, lemon, and yaoi.**

 **Setting: In the real world. Flashbacks in highschool. Current events in young twenties.**

 **Genres: Romance, Humor,**

 **Description: The two unlikely friends meet up for their annual Friday nights at the local gay bar. Itachi becomes a bit too tipsy while the two hang out at his house. Itachi and Hidan get into a heated conversation and Itachi admits he finds Hidan attractive. What happens when Itachi and Hidan had one night of pleasure together? What will become of their relationship? Will Itachi admit his feelings for Hidan or will he remain prideful and deny them? Will the two pretend the night never happened or will they hook up? READ to FIND OUT!**

* * *

Hidan and Itachi had been friends for a rather long time… or at least it was a long time for Hidan. In all of his 20 years the friendships he had, were always temporary, lasting only a year at the most. Itachi however was different; the two had been friends for two years now. Hidan wondered how he and Itachi were friends after all this time; maybe it was because they were both so different in society's eyes that they levitated towards each other. Or perhaps it was because they knew each other so well or maybe it was because they both had the same sexual preferences. Whether their sexual preferences had anything to do with why they were still friends, it certainly had a lot to do with how they had become friends.

 __~~Flash~Back~~__

 _The summer after his junior year of high school, Hidan was dragged to the beach with a group of his friends –or what he considered his friends; although all he ever did was get high and get into trouble with them. Hidan stood facing the beach with his legs submerged in the water, up to his knees. The sun shone down intensely on the sandy beach covered with people, not a cloud could be seen in the sky. It was the perfect day. Hidan's eyes gazed the beach, looking for something, someone… and someone, he did see._

 _The teen was lying on his back on a long beach towel, wearing black sunglasses and reading a book. The teen's looks were godlike as he lay there calmly. He looked perfect with his lean and lithe body, slim chest, mildly muscular abdomen, pale skin, and long beautiful raven hair stretched out next to the boy's head in a loose ponytail. Hidan shivered as a bolt of electricity went through him at first glance as he stared at the beauty that was the boy. Hidan did not hesitate as he slowly, yet gracefully walked out of the water and up the beach to the relaxing boy._

 _"Hey."_

 _The dark-haired teen looked up from his book, his eyes hidden by his dark sunglasses. "Hm?"_

 _"What's your name?" Hidan asked._

 _"Itachi." the teen responded smugly._

 _Hidan ignored the slight twinge of annoyance he felt from Itachi's tone. Hidan absolutely hated smug little bastards like Itachi and to himself, he was mentally hoping this guy wasn't like that. Although his demeanor and tone had previously hinted otherwise._

 _"I was just about to sneak into the bar, want to get a drink with me?" the silver-haired teen asked, grinning._

 _"Not interested," Itachi commented, his lips forming a look of mild disgust and looking back at his book._

 _Hidan had been turned down before and handled it fine, but they way this guy had spoken to him in a bored monotone and looked at him with a look of contempt fueled his annoyance._

 _"You seem like a smug bastard," Hidan retorted, "I can't stand people like you."_

 _"I hate fucktards like you," the smug boy replied plainly, turning a page of his book._

 _'Oh, he didn't' Hidan thought in anger. He proceeded to growl, "What did you say asshole?"_

 _"Are you deaf as well as retarded?"_

 _"That's it, boy."_

 _Hidan jumped down and rammed his fist into the teens bridge, seemingly enjoying the sound of his bones crack, while also breaking his clearly expensive sunglasses. Itachi threw his book to the side and had pounced on the guy who had sucker punched him. The two began to throw jaw breaking punches and swings, kicking at one another as they rolled with each other in anger. A couple of people shouted by the intense, real life fight scene of the two teens but however, both ignored it. The brawl carried on until someone had called the authorities, and they had arrived._

 _It had taken six, buff, strong police officers to pull the two angry teens off one another. Neither of the teens remained subtle as they struggled against the officer's hold, both boys itching to break their knuckles while ramming their fists into each other. The police had resorted to placing both of them under arrest and leading them up the beach to the cop cars in handcuffs. Hidan had a bleeding lower lip, the blood trickled down his chin, most of the blood covering his mouth was from his nose, twice broken nose because of this idiot next to him. His platinum colored hair (which he always kept neatly gelled and combed back) was a mess, tangled and sand filled because Itachi had thought he needed to destroy it._

 _Hidan's shirt had a couple missing buttons because the bastard thought it was funny to grab his shirt and tear it while trying to bring Hidan closer to him, only to be punched again. Itachi's chest had warm drops of blood, from himself and Hidan staining his pale skin with a horrible migraine, he regretted the idea to head butt the arrogant, insulting, white haired teen. Itachi also had blood draining from his nose and his head from the fight as well. His hair was long and loose as it hung around him because Hidan had returned the favor of hair fighting and pulling, Hidan had pulled it apart from its elastic._

 _The two were taken to the police station in separate cars. The two then sat in the waiting room. The police made the horrible decision of thinking the two had calmed down and had removed the handcuffs from them while they sat with each other, waiting. The very moment the police officers had left the room, Itachi lunged for Hidan's throat. The police returned seconds later and re-cuffed the boys and stood in the room, while separating the boys. The teens glared at one another from across the room with small narrow eyes and anyone could see that Itachi would have chewed Hidan's throat to shreds, despite being cuffed. The only thing that prevented the boys from abusing each other again was the officer that stood near them. The officer's presence did not stop Hidan from spitting insults at the smug bastard only for Itachi to begin to debate on lunging once more at the obnoxious teen. The officer resorted to drastic measures after yelling at Hidan to stop multiple times, the officer covered his mouth with his hand. This only angered Hidan more but caused his attention to change from Itachi and to insulting the officer, however the insults were muffled due to his covered mouth._

 _Moments later a black haired woman ran into the room with a little boy, with the same black hair._

 _"ITACHI UCHIHA! YOU HAVE BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR YOUR DISGRACEFUL BEHAVIOR!"_

 _Hidan had rolled his eyes at the scene. The bastard was lucky he had a parent coming and scolding him. Hidan's parents didn't give a shit about him and wouldn't care that this was his fifth time at the police station in a three months. The officer threatened to taser Hidan if he spoke as he removed his hand from the boy's mouth. Hidan only rolled his eyes at the man as he walked over to the family and explained the situation._

 _Itachi proceeded to defend himself to his mother and the officer. The officer cut Itachi off, disregarding the teen's honest defenses. Itachi stood up and practically growled like a wild animal at the officer as he questioned being called a liar. The officer planed his hands on Itachi's shoulders and told him to sit down. Hidan couldn't explain why but he hated it so much that the man was touching Itachi._

 _"What has gotten into you Itachi?" His mother had questioned, looking at her son with disapproval for actually responding to Hidan's attack._

 _"Nee-san," the little boy whined._

 _Itachi huffed and looked to the wall away from everyone in the room._

 __~~Flash~Back~over~~__

Hidan let a smirk appear on his lips as he parked his car outside the same teen-now man's apartment, remembering the amusing event from years ago. He even chuckled at the memory, it was a wonder he still thought about it. Though, it was hard to not forget something like that.

 __~~Flash~Back~~__

 _It had actually ended rather well with both having to only attend an anger management group. However it had been a very bad idea to make them attend it… together. The fact that they had to attend the meetings together, and see each other every meeting, did not do well for either of them. It had ended with another police visit, both of them being cuffed, Hidan sniggering about how the other teen was going to get into so much trouble with his obviously proper family, and another punishment from the law enforcement._

 _Hidan couldn't really explain why they had both acted like they had but their second punishment had ended rather decently with the having to do community service work for the town. Both teens –and one teen's family- were both grateful that they did not have to go to jail. The only problem was that for the volunteering in community service, they had to work with each other, both teens wondered what adults would allow to angsty teens to work with each other under such predicaments._

 _When Hidan had arrived to work his ass off for the shit town he didn't even as much as glance at the smug bastard Itachi, he spoke the name in his head with a terrible amount of hateful venom. He avoided the raven-haired boy as if he was a disease you could catch by looking at the one infected. Hidan never wanted to see the black-haired beautiful disaster ever again, and Itachi never wanted to see the muscular platinum-haired teen again. Both could tell that they thought the same about avoiding each other by the way either of their heads would snap away when they glared at each other, while the other was working… which happened quite more than either would have admitted at the time._

 _One of the days they were working on washing graffiti off of a local store's outer walls, Hidan had caught the smug bastard of a teen watching him. It had been a week of working together without either of them saying a thing to one another. He debated on going up to Itachi and trying again. Hidan had stupidly decided to give it a shot because he may have been a lot of things but he certainly was not shy or modest, and because why the hell shouldn't he? Hidan walked over to the teen and casually leaned against the un-cleaned spot of Itachi's section of graffitied wall._

 _"Hey, ya know I would still take you to get that drink some time."_

 _"I don't want anything to do with a brute like you," Itachi responded in a smug monotone, not missing a beat._

 _Hidan equally didn't want anything to do with a smug bastard like Itachi but he had been trying to fix things up between the two. It was a rarity that Hidan ever tried to bury the hatchet with anyone so when the bastard turned him down, Hidan snapped once more._

 _"It's not like I want a fucken thing to do with you either bastard! I wish I could get your smug face out of my head!"_

 _"That sounds like a you problem," Itachi stated back, "Now before you get me in more trouble –because I know you don't care if you get in trouble- why don't you go back to your side of the wall and finish cleaning it."_

 _Hidan fumed but forced himself to practice self control as he went back to his side of the wall and finished cleaning. After his summer ending with community work, he thought and hoped he would never have to see the smug raven-haired bastard again._

 _Until…_

 _Three months into the senior year, Hidan was booted out of his school due to excessive problems with other students and authority figures. He was transferred to a new school and as he walked into his first class of the day, he cursed loudly, causing everyone in the room to look up at him. Hidan glared at the very same bastard sitting by the only other empty desk in the blank classroom. As deep brown-almost black eyes met his violet ones, Hidan could clearly see that Itachi remembered him just fine. Itachi's mouth opened slightly in shock then his black eyes narrowed and he snapped his head away. Hidan continued to stare as he walked over and took the empty seat next to the static teen. He cursed mentally once he realized everyone was staring at the two, wondering what was up with them._

 _Hidan and Itachi tried their hardest to ignore one another in the class as the next few weeks went by. They were both grateful to not cross each other again._

__~~Flash~Back~over~~__

Hidan smiled as he remembered the way they had avoided each other the best they could during their immature and young stage. He walked up the apartment building stairs and began to reminisce about their next meeting and they were at each other's throats once again.

 __~~Flash~Back~~__

 _Hidan was washing his hands in the boy's bathroom as said smug bastard walked into the room, keeping his head high as usual. Hidan smirked when Itachi lifted his head higher as Hidan walk past him closely. Hidan was so close to the other young adult that he could smell the sweet scent of Itachi. Hidan wouldn't admit it at the time, but he thought the scent suited the smug bastard quite nicely._

 _Hidan grabbed Itachi's arm in a tight grip and crushed him against the nearest wall, grabbing his arm with his other hand and pinning the lean teen up against the wall. He didn't quite know what had come over him, it wasn't like he had intended to pin Itachi like that, it was more like his body had acted on it's own accord, he wouldn't have disagreed with his bodies actions anyways, Hidan enjoyed this. He moved his hands so he could grip the delicate wrists in one hand against the wall. He shivered when heard Itachi yelp, Itachi's black eyes going wide. Then the black eyes narrowed and Itachi began to struggle against the hold. Hidan kept his hand locked tightly around the boy's wrists, keeping Itachi's arms above his head as Hidan used his free hand and gripped the other teen's waist, pushing him into the wall even more._

 _"Let go of me!" Itachi barked at Hidan._

 _Hidan only smirked, he had forgotten the sound of Itachi's voice and it pleased him. It's not like he had heard it much in the past three months. He almost got off from it._

 _Hidan stood there dumbfounded for a few moments as he thought about the current situation. He didn't actually know what he wanted to do because his actions had not been planned. His next action was not planned either. Hidan allowed himself to act on impulse as his head moved on what his mind had told it to do, and doing so, he pressed his lips to Itachi's pale swan-like neck. Hidan's lips parted and his tongue sneaked out and licked and kissed the raven-haired teen's neck even though he was squirming, protesting and trying to get away from Hidan._

 _"Stop it," Itachi spat out firmly, "I told you two times over summer that I was **not** **interested**. Three months ago being the most recent and in the beginning of summer as well!" the boy had made sure to emphasize "not interested". _

_Hidan didn't care much at all at how much the teen protested, he was acting on impulse. Hidan smirked against Itachi's neck and continued to kiss it. He secretly liked it that Itachi had remembered exactly when the two had last talked. To him it meant that Itachi wasn't able to forget about him either. Hidan's smirk was also due to the fact that the smug bastard was also shivering under his touch…_

 _"Itachi…" Hidan breathed out simply to taste the name on his tongue and to just really feel the fact that the bastard was really pressed against the wall under his mercy._

 _"Let me go right now… or I will ram you with my fist…" Itachi warned harshly._

 _Hidan smirked and pulled his lips away from Itachi's neck that had felt simply godlike. It was so soft and flawless and smooth and… Hidan couldn't think of any other words to describe the perfect neck because he didn't have a very good vocabulary._

 _"Itachi… I'm pretty damn sure it's clear who is stronger here…" Hidan's cocky grin only grew when Itachi's eyes flared up at his words and the beautiful creature began to struggle with more force._

 _Hidan was right, he was more masculine, and stronger too. Itachi was lithe and lean and thin and only had slight muscles while Hidan was very muscular –without looking like an ape- and stronger. Despite Hidan clearly being stronger than the teen that struggled beneath him, he couldn't deny that Itachi had one hell of a good punch. He had tasted that punch after all…_

 _"Fuck you asshole," Itachi growled out and began to struggle less, realizing it was futile and he was simply tiring himself out. Hidan knew very well that Itachi's retort and calming struggle was due to the fact that both boys knew Hidan was right._

 _"Gladly," Hidan retorted, a chuckle escaping his mouth._

__~~Flash~Back~over~~__

Hidan walked down the long hallway to Itachi's apartment and stopped outside the door. Looking back at that particular moment in their relationship, Hidan was still quite amazed that they had managed to become friends afterwards. The silver-haired man felt heat rush to his cheeks as he recalled what had happened next. 

__~~Flash~Back~~__

 _Hidan continued to act on impulse as he pushed his hips into the other teen's own, pinning Itachi's lower body against the wall. Hidan ignored the way Itachi was squirming and growling as he used his now free hand and began to attempt to remove the raven-haired boy's shirt. Hidan struggled to remove the article of clothing and without realizing it, his grip on Itachi's wrists loosened._

 _The smug bastard jumped on the opportunity and slipped his arms free from Hidan's grasp, proceeding to claw at his violator's face. Hidan backed up only to drop to his knees from a hard knee to his balls. Hidan curled up on his knees, his hands going to protect his balls. He prayed, (while cursing mentally) they would still work after this incident. Hidan clenched his jaw to not yell out like a bitch as he cupped his crotch, obviously in excruciating pain. The pain the man felt was probably worse than the punch to the face he had received._

 _Itachi bent down beside Hidan and used his long and delicate fingers to grab the clenched chin. "Don't mistake me for what I'm not fucktard," Itachi growled at Hidan, ignoring that Hidan's violet eyes were tightly shut. Hidan heard every venom-laced attack though. "I might be gay, but I will never be yours or anyone else's bitch!"_

 _Hidan's eyes popped open at these words and locked with Itachi's. Itachi leaned close to Hidan's lips as if to kiss him. Hidan froze as Itachi's soft lips brushed against his own._

 _"So forget about owning my ass," Itachi breathed on Hidan's lips. And although Hidan tried to ignore the thoughts, Itachi's teasing only made the platinum-haired teen want him more –despite the fact his balls were killing him- and god how Hidan wanted to grab Itachi's hair and claim those lips that were still brushing against his own so slightly… ever teasingly._

 _Hidan gasped sharply as Itachi's delicate hand cupped his crotch. Itachi did not squeeze but held Hidan's manhood in a firm grip. Hidan's mouth parted and he stared into the black eyes inches from his own violet eyes._

 _"This," Itachi breathed out and licked Hidan's lower lip. Itachi squeezed his hand, making Hidan gasp out and almost moan lightly, "Won't get anywhere near my ass… no matter how hard you try."_

 _Just as Itachi finished speaking, Hidan's cock grew hard in the other teen's hand. The smug bastard pressed his lips firmly onto Hidan's. Itachi took Hidan's lower lip between his own and sucked on it, and not very gently which drove Hidan to near insanity. The kiss was over far too soon and Itachi was standing up as Hidan was in the middle of a tiny heart attack. He sure as hell wanted Itachi's hand to return to his growing erection. Hidan's violet eyes widened as he witnessed Itachi outstretch his hand to help the silver-haired teen stand up._

 _"Now that that is clear, we might as well act like humans," Itachi commented smugly, waiting for Hidan to take his hand. Hidan reached up and took the outstretched hand. The two teens stood opposite each other, still so close. Hidan swallowed hard as his eyes locked with the black one in front of him, he bit his lip as he glanced down at the same lips that were on him just moments before. Hidan realized that he didn't have any choice but to respect the smug bastard now, on a mental level Itachi had clearly just owned his ass._

 __~~Flash~Back~over~~__

 **End of Chapter One.**

* * *

 **HEY EVERYONE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER! (((MANY THANKS TO MY EDITOR!))) I know it was mostly flashbacks by Hidan, but I hope you enjoyed the flashbacks? The next chapter will be all in current time. You see that box and button down there that gives you the option to review? V V V  
Please do what it says, it's making me anxious.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Hidan sighed and knocked on his friend's door. It was too bad that Itachi wasn't the submissive type, because no matter how hard he tried, Hidan could not deny that even after all this time; he still had the hots for Itachi. Hidan still craved Itachi's touch, craved to press his lips against his, and craved to be more than friends. But that's all the two would ever be; just friends. Hidan constantly tried to push his cravings aside and focus on enjoying his friendship with the attractive raven-haired man. However, there were times when he couldn't help but mentally curse at Itachi. It was infuriating that Itachi's looks were screaming ' _submissive'_ but his personality was screaming _'dominant and smug'._

Two years was a pretty good time to get to know a person. The two had gotten through senior year together as friends then gotten apartments in the same town with jobs. Itachi was a businessman and Hidan had become a locally owned store's manager. The two had become great friends and after so long, Hidan was pretty sure he knew who Itachi was as a person. With complete honesty, Itachi truly was a smug little bastard and Hidan was pretty certain that Itachi was dominant in all ways possible. One thing that Hidan was not certain of though was if Itachi was truly dominant in bed. Hidan couldn't be certain because of the way Itachi sometimes did things that would surprise him.

Hidan shook his head. He cursed himself mentally and rubbed his temple. How could he think like that again…all these years, the raven-haired boy filled his fantasies. Hidan had tried for a countless amounts of times to convince himself that he should simply forget about Itachi's sexual and romantic life and if it concerned him at all. Itachi was his closest friend and they would only ever be just that, friends. The word haunted Hidan each time he thought of Itachi. He didn't like their status, but it was best from nothing.

Hidan knocked on the door a second time as he tried to push his recent thoughts out of his head. He sighed as he heard the footsteps. The door opened to reveal Itachi in a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a nice-fitting blue t-shirt. Hidan raked his eyes across Itachi's loose hair. Obviously the man was not finished getting ready for his hair was not in it's usual low pony tail. Hidan liked his friend's hair loose though, somehow the smug bastard seemed to look cute with the raven locks caressing his shoulders and face.

"Finally," Itachi exclaimed with a tiny smile as he opened the door fully and stepped out of the way to allow Hidan to enter, "I thought I was going to have to start drinking without you!"

Hidan kicked his shoes off by the door before shutting it. He took his jacket off and laid it over the back of the couch, leaving him in only dark blue jeans and a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up with red buttons. Hidan had left the top three buttons and the bottom two buttons of his shirt open, exposing his fit chest and metallic belt.

"Well, I'm here now," He stated, staring into Itachi's deep brown-practically black- eyes.

"Yeah," Itachi nodded. He gave the slight motion of his head for Hidan to follow him into the kitchen before he walked there himself. Hidan followed, his eyes trained on Itachi's gorgeous locks of hair to prevent him from looking at a different part of the beautiful man.

Hidan found it mildly funny how the two never so much as mentioned the way their friendship had began. It seemed to be something that was taboo for the both of them. Hidan did not like to be reminded of what Itachi had done in the bathroom, nor did he like to be reminded what he had done in the bathroom all those years ago. Hidan always assumed that Itachi felt the same and that's why it was never brought up. One thing was for certain though, Hidan was sure that Itachi hadn't forgotten about it either. Itachi likely still knew that Hidan was attracted to him –more than just physically though. Over the two years Hidan had grown real romantic feelings for the shorter man. Hidan also knew that Itachi was not the kind of person to simply suck on some random guy's lips if he didn't actually like the person. Itachi certainly wasn't the kind of guy to go and grab someone's dick like that either…

It was frustrating for would he that Itachi would still want him in that way after so long. Even if Itachi did, the two males faced a problem. They were both dominant. Hidan found it quite a shame though because he thought they would make a ….uhm…. Hidan tried to stop his thought process. Had he really been about to say that? Yeah… Hidan thought that he and Itachi would make a _nice couple._ Well… at least he thought that they would make a nice… fuck it … They would make a nice fucking session. As long as the taller man could get Itachi to spread those beautifully slender legs, which was highly unlikely considering what Itachi had told him in the bathroom two years ago.

It was a Friday night around nine. Every Friday the two friends would get together, drink while hanging out at Itachi's apartment, then walk down the street to the local gay dance club. Itachi walked over to his fridge and pulled out two beers, he handed one to Hidan.

"To a fun night," Hidan said as he opened the can.

"In which we will hopefully pick up some decent guys," Itachi commented the same.

The two tapped their drinks together and proceeded to take a couple gulps of the beers. Hidan hated that Itachi was hoping to pick up a guy while out that night, but he couldn't stop his friend. They were JUST, FRIENDS, and Itachi was able to get with whoever he so chose to. Hidan figured he shouldn't be mad that the other man had a few one night stands –secretly he was grateful they were simply one night stands instead of actually relationship- because he himself did also. It wasn't something unusual for sexually frustrated single men anyways. In all the time the two had been friends, neither had gotten into a serious relationship with anyone –Hidan's reasons being he couldn't seem to be attracted to anyone except for Itachi for more than a week and Hidan not knowing Itachi's reasons but simply secretly happy his friend hadn't gotten into a relationship-.

The two drank their beers with periodic casual talk. Hidan complained about his annoyed as fuck immature teen workers at his store and the stupid as hell customers. Itachi commented on the boring amounts of paper work and how his butt was sore from sitting almost all day. Hidan teased his friend, wondering if that was the only reason his ass was sore. Itachi rolled his eyes and huffed, to which Hidan told him to just buy a more comfortable chair. It wasn't like Itachi didn't have the money to buy a special desk chair for his work. Itachi came from a rather wealthy family and he had the extra money to buy a couple hundred dollar chair with no problems. On the other hand, Hidan did not come from a wealthy family and did not have a couple hundred dollars to drop randomly whenever he pleased. Hidan actually never heard from his parents…

Itachi hummed for a moment then spoke, "Ready?"

"Hell yeah, but it doesn't seem like you are," Hidan proceeded to reach his hand up to the other male's hair and slide his fingers through the long silkily locks, only to get to the bottom and tug on the hair. Itachi smacked his friend's hand away with a glare, only to have Hidan chuckle in response. Itachi proceeded to rake his hands through his hair, gathering it low behind his head and using the red hair band around his wrist and put the hair into his regular pony tail.

"Better?"

Hidan gave a mock frown, "Not really. It looks way fuckin better down."

Itachi rolled his eyes and walked around his chuckling friend and into the living room. Hidan was trying to mess with his friend, but was also flirting –although he tried not to-. Hidan turned and followed the black beauty into the living room and proceeded to follow his friend's actions and slipped his shoes on. Hidan left his jacket on the back of the couch as the two walked out of the apartment. Itachi locked the door then slipped the key into his pocket and the two walked down the hall. Hidan tried to walk next to his friend, knowing that if he walked behind Itachi then it would be harder to resist glancing at his friend's plump ass. Itachi stopped at the elevator and pressed the button.

"Ya know, if we take the stair, you'll be more physically active. Maybe you could work up those muscles of yours by taking the fuckin stairs for once," Hidan commented sarcastically.

"Shut up," Itachi grumbled back. The door chimed and opened, the two men proceeded to enter and waited as the elevator took them to the first floor. The two friends walked out into the first floor hallway and out into the city streets. It was only about a ten minute walk to the club and the men walked leisurely, each lost in their own thoughts.

"ID," the bouncer asked the two men. Both reached into their wallet and pulled out some form of identification, proving that they were of age. The bouncer nodded and stepped aside, allowing the two friends to enter into the heavily packed club. The music boomed in the dark room as bodies were seen dancing, walking, and drinking simply because of the flashing multi-colored lights.

"I'm going to get a drink first!" Hidan practically yelled to Itachi, trying to be heard over the music.

"Okay," Itachi responded back, following Hidan over to the bar against the right wall. The two took seats next to eat other and ordered their respective drinks and turned to analyze the club. From the bar you were able to see anything and everything except for the back rooms and bathrooms of the bar. In every corner were long couched complimented by a coffee table. The center of the large room was taken up by two DJs, isolated in a safe half-walled box with electronics around them. Around them people danced. One spot of the large room was dedicated to a dancer, the floor raised up a couple feet and a pole connecting the ceiling and floor.

"I'm not going to have a problem finding anyone tonight," Itachi commented, thrilled that the place was filled with people.

Hidan growled at the idea of someone touching Itachi and vise versa, thankfully the music drowned out his sound of annoyance.

"Here you go," the bar tender commented smoothly, letting the two know their drinks had arrived. The two took their drinks in their hands and continued to look around the bar. Hidan snuck glances at Itachi from time to time, slowly realizing that his eyes were locked in one location.

"Cute isn't he?"

Hidan turned to the short red-headed bar tender who leaned on the counter behind them, "huh?"

"Yeah he is," Itachi replied.

Hidan turned back around to look where Itachi's gaze was. On the raised platform was a thin tall man with long blonde hair, half of it in a high pony tail, most of it hanging loose down his back, and a small portion covering one eye. He wore tight black leather pants with styled tears throughout them and a black half-vest. The twink danced on the platform, moving with the music easily. Hidan noticed Itachi's eyes following every movement of the blonde.

"He's become a regular lately and likes to get up and dance a lot. His name is Deidara," the bartender told them, his eyes not leaving the blonde either.

Hidan grew jealous that this Deidara had caught Itachi's eye. He wasn't anything special, thin, long hair, dancer, obvious submissive. Alright… Hidan thought the blonde was kinda cute too. But it annoyed him that Itachi thought so as well.

Itachi placed his drink on the counter behind him, not taking his eyes off of the dancing blonde. "I'll be back," he commented then got up and disappeared in the group of dancing bodies.

"Fuck," Hidan grumbled as he turned away from the dancing people and gulped down the rest of his drink. This night was going to be another annoying night where Itachi sneaks off into one of the back rooms with some hot twink and gets some ass, while Hidan drinks himself into a stupor until while waiting for his friend to return so he could walk back to the apartment and crash on the couch.

The bar tender raised an eyebrow, "is he your boyfriend?"

"Hell no," Hidan snapped at the red head, "We're just fucken friends."

Hidan watched the short man nod slowly, his smooth face staying in an emotionless un-amused expression. He waited a moment before speaking again, "You wish you were though, don't you."

Hidan breathed out a curse and looked away from the analytical bar tender, "What are you," he began angrily, "a fucken investigator?"

"No," he replied calmly as he used a squirt gun hose to fill a glass up. He then proceeded to add a couple different bottles of alcohol to the liquid, "Just been a bar tender for a long time."

"Yeah? Well you should learn to keep your nose out of other people's business and silently fill those glasses like you're supposed to asshat."

The bar tender seemed completely unaffected by Hidan's aggressive comment as he placed the drink on the counter in front of the agitated man, "My own special mix. On the house."

Hidan looked up at the red head in suspicion, "What's your name?"

"Sasori."

"Hmph," Hidan began as he brought the drink to his lips, "At least you know what a guy needs," and took a sip. His throat burned from the alcohol, the sensation spread down his throat and into his stomach. The sensation was a wakeup call for the platinum-haired man. "Whoah. What the hell is in that?"

Hidan drank some more from the tall glass as Sasori gave a small grin, his eyes constantly in a half-lidded position, "Vodka is the main alcohol in it."

"Yeah," Hidan said between a sip, "what the fuck else?"

Sasori winked, "my secret."

Hidan snorted as he took another sip and placed the glad down on the counter, "You sure you're old enough to work here? You don't look older than fourteen."

The red head sighed in boredom, he must have heard that question a lot, "I'm twenty six."

"WHAT!" Hidan shouted in shock, "No fucken way. Prove it."

Sasori sighed again and lazily reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out his driver's license and handed it to Hidan who analyzed it critically. Hidan couldn't find anything wrong with it or suspicious about the card, but he wasn't going to give in that easily.

"Could be fake. I used to make fake IDs when I was a kid," he commented, handing the ID back to Sasori.

"Don't you think that if it was fake, the owner of the club wouldn't have hired me?"

"Fuck off," Hidan grumbled, aggravated at being made to look like a fool.

Sasori shrugged and walked to the other end of the bar where two guys had just sat down. Hidan fumed as he continued to drink his glass of… whatever it was. It burned yet had a sweet after taste. Hidan could feel the alcohol affecting his head in a rather pleasant way. He finished the tall glass silently over the next hour, periodically looking around for his friend and not seeing him.

"WWWHHHOOOOOOOOAAAAHHH!"

"YEAH!"

"GET IT!"

Multiple shouts of excitement went up from somewhere in the club, grabbing everyone's attention. Hidan turned in his chair and his eyes wandered around the room to land on one spot in particular. On the other side of the bar was the raised platform with the pole attaching from floor to ceiling. On the platform Deidara was dancing with a seductive grin on his face as he grinded his hips into the man behind him. Itachi.

Jealousy and anger surged through Hidan at the sight. Itachi was gripping the blonde's waist and moving with him in perfect motions with a satisfied grin on his face. Deidara was exciting him expectedly as he ground his ass into Itachi's groin. Itachi's shirt was off, revealing his smooth and mildly muscular chest. The blue shirt was at the edge of the platform in a messy lump, obviously Itachi had just tossed it off. Those around the two were watching and whooping and cheering the two on.

Hidan gripped his empty glass tightly as he stared at the scene. He had fully expected Itachi to be off and having fun, but this? Dirty dancing with some slut in front of everyone? It was too much. What had his friend been doing in the hour before this that led to… him… GAH! Hidan didn't even want to THINK about all the possibilities. His anger and jealousy grew in equivalence to the two dancing men's enjoyment. Should he go up there? Start dancing with Itachi too? Should he go and tell Itachi to get down? Should he stay seated and watch? No. He couldn't simply stay in his seat like a good bitch while Itachi got it on in front of everyone. He had to go up there. Maybe not to dance with them but to do something. Anything.

Hidan didn't take his eyes off the two as he stood up from his seat. Just as he began to take a few steps, Itachi clearly spoke something in the blonde's ear, whom nodded, and then jumped down from the platform. Hidan hurried back to his seat as he saw Itachi grab his shirt and jump down as well.

"Sasori! A beer!"

Sasori came over and handed the visibly angry man a beer. Hidan quickly downed half of the bottle to seem as if he hadn't just gotten up to go over to the two. His thoughts of trying to appear natural were interrupted by a giggling.

"You're a pretty good dancer too, yeah."

Hidan didn't recognize the voice but the next one he certainly did.

"Not as good as you."

Hidan gripped his glass tightly as Itachi flirted back with –Hidan assumed- the blonde dancer. He remained still as the two took seats next to each other a seat down from him.

"Hey Hidan, enjoying yourself?"

Hidan was dragged from his thoughts as he looked over at the smiling Itachi sitting next to a grinning Deidara. He didn't even try to fake a smile as he responded.

"Not really," he snapped back.

Deidara frowned at him, as did Itachi. The raven haired man called over Sasori with his hand while speaking to his friend, "Why's that?"

Hidan rolled his eyes and sneered at the smug bastard who was having a great night, "No reason." He looked away from the two men and took a sip of his beer. The brand was not the best in his opinion and he would much rather of had something stronger and tastier.

"What's his problem, hm?" Deidara could be heard asking Itachi.

"Don't know," Itachi replied quietly to his blonde companion, then turned his attention back to his long time friend, "Hidan, this is Deidara. Deidara, this is Hidan, my long time friend."

"Hey, un," Deidara said, seemingly friendly.

Hidan only nodded as he took another sip from his beer, ignoring the couple.

"What can I get you tonight," Sasori asked the two.

Hidan watched the scene out of the corner of his eye. Deidara grinned in recognition, "Hey Sasori my man, the usual yeah? Make it a bit stronger tonight though. What do you want handsome, hm?"

Hidan's arm twitched and his knuckles began to whiten from holding tightly onto the glass bottle.

"I'll have a shot of tequila," Itachi said.

"Ooooh, I'll have one too then, yeah," Deidara added.

Sasori nodded and began to make the couple their drinks. Hidan took another sip of his beer, mildly annoyed that it was almost gone already. Had he really drunken that much in that short amount of time?

"After tonight, will I see you again, yeah?"

Itachi chuckled lightly, "I come here ever Friday night."

"With me," Hidan added.

The two looked over to Hidan for a moment. Deidara looked confused and mildly offended. _'Good'_ Hidan thought, _'that slut better figure out real fast he can't have Itachi.'_ Sasori put their drinks on the counter without a second glance. He seemed in rather a hurry to go serve others at the other end of the bar. Hidan continued to watch the two from the corner of his eye and listen to their conversation.

"Are you two like… an item, yeah?"

Itachi gave a small smile with a quick glance over at his friend, "No. We're just friends."

Deidara sat up straighter in his seat and seemed to move a bit closer to Itachi, his hand slipping under the table and gripping the raven-haired man's thigh. "Good," the blonde mumbled seductively.

"Alright," Hidan interrupted the two, standing up, "Itachi. We need to leave. Now."

Itachi stared at his clearly annoyed friend in confusion. What was bothering him so much tonight? Hidan was naturally short tempered but not without reason. It seemed to Itachi that his friend was being irrationally aggressive.

"Why?"

Hidan glared daggers at the two sitting men, "Because we do. I'm not feeling well and you have the keys to your apartment."

Itachi blinked his eyes in confusion, _was that all? Hidan was simply feeling sick and that's why he was in such a foul mood?_ Itachi reached into his back pocket and pulled out his key chain. He held them out to Hidan, "Here, there's Advil in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. If you don't feel well enough to drive you can crash on the couch."

Hidan growled in frustration. _Why couldn't Itachi just leave with him?!_ "Forget it," he grumbled before walking past the couple. Hidan ignored the feeling of eyes on his back as he barred his teeth and practically stomped to the door. He pushed open the doors and stepped out into the cold night air. The street lights illuminated the empty street below.

Hidan looked up at the dark night sky, a cloud cover had settled over the town while he was in the club. A light misty rain seemed to float in the air, giving light chilly kisses to every surface it touched. The side street was empty except for parked cars along the road and the periodic person walking with their hood up. Hidan marched down the sidewalk with no set destination in his mind.

 _That fucken smug bastard. How DARE he hook up with some slut he barely knows? He could do so much better. No… he shouldn't even be hooking up with anyone! He fucken danced in front of the whole damned club! That slut was grinding on him and claiming him! He better keep his slick hands to himself or else I'll fucken…_

Hidan continued to rant in his head about the raven haired bastard and blonde slut, his muscles twitching and flexing occasionally. The thoughts of Deidara touching Itachi in the slightest ways infuriated him. Why should that blonde bitch be able to have his hands all over his friend? He didn't even know Itachi! Hidan began to grumble under his breath as he passed said smug bastard's apartment building. He didn't even glance at the building as he continued his march down the street and turned onto another, passing his parked car on the way.

His anger only rose as he thought about Itachi and Deidara together. They were probably having fun right now together at the bar. Deidara was probably sitting on Itachi's lap and they were taking shots together, seeing who could handle their alcohol better. Itachi was probably grinning and Deidara giggling. They were probably about to ki- WAIT A MINUTE!

Hidan stopped under a street light, frozen in place. He paused for a second to notice his surroundings. Where was he? He was at least a twenty minute walk from the club, if not farther? When had he lost track of the time? Hidan pulled out his phone and turned it on to check the time, only to have the screen become blurry from drops of water. When had the mist turned into a drizzle of rain? It was eleven thirty.

Hidan turned around and began to head back to the club, ignoring how the drizzle turned into a light rain. He was far too focused on all the possibilities of what was happening between Itachi and Deidara. The rain went from a light shower to downpour as Hidan made his way pass his friend's apartment building. He regretted leaving his jacket up in the small home due to his black button down shirt sticking to him. A tick mark on Hidan's neck grew as his hair began to hang around his face, the hair gel that slicked it back being washed out.

Hidan stormed into the loud club. Hot, sweaty bodies rubbed against each other to the booming bass and music. He ignored the few stares he got as he stomped his way over to the bar, his clothing drenched and his hair less than attractive. Hidan's face was contorted in an unappealing scowl, only complimenting his aggressive demeanor.

"Itachi!"

Multiple bodies turned to look at the shouting soaked man. Hidan only focused on one body though. Itachi turned his chair with a questioning expression on his face that changed into shock and confusion to worry.

"Hidan, what happened to you?"

"It's called rain bastard. Come on. We're leaving. Now."

"He doesn't have to leave just because you want to, hm."

Hidan turned a deadly stare at the skinny blonde sitting next to Itachi. "Stay the fuck out of this slut."

More people turned their heads to look between the three men. Sasori hung at the other end of the bar quietly serving someone who was staring at the scene. The red head kept making quick glances over to the trio as well.

"Excuse me, yeah?" the blonde demanded, beginning to stand up.

Hidan flexed his arms as he took an intimidating step towards the intruding blonde. It aggravated Hidan yet amused him that a pathetic twink like him thought that he would stand a chance against himself. The blonde probably hadn't worked out a day in his life, yet Hidan had a very fit and muscular body.

"Go back to your fucken pole bitch," Hidan growled, "And stay the HELL away from my friend."

"Hidan!"

Hidan turned towards the source of the commanding voice. Itachi stood in front of his chair, glaring daggers and the angry disheveled man. "What the hell is wrong with you Hidan."

Hidan froze in shock. In all the time that the two had been friends, Itachi had never been so cold to him. Not when they got into occasional fights, not when they lots bets against one another, not when Hidan had gotten Itachi into legal trouble (not that Itachi's family couldn't pay to get him out of it), and not even at the beach when they first met. Hidan tried to regain his composure, hardening his face. He spoke in a low monotone, "I'm leaving Itachi. With or without you."

Anyone who was not dancing was silent as they watched the two and strained to listen over the music. The tension in the bar section of the club was almost strangling.

"Fine," Hidan growled after a long silent stare-down between the two friends. He turned around and marched out the doors of the club, the loud music being drowned out by the downpour of rain.

"MOTHER FUCKER!"

* * *

 _ **So what do you think so far guys? Let me know? :D  
**_


End file.
